DESCRIPTION: This SBIR Phase II project will proceed with the full development of products whose feasibility was demonstrated during Phase I; namely, products that expand Sociometrics' efforts in enhancing the public availability and dissemination of the best and most current data on the status and well-being of American families and children. The project has two specific aims: first, to update, expand, and augment the American Family Data Archive collection by including new data sets and by adding searchable, machine-readable instruments to the archive; and, second, to create two products relating to the American family that demonstrate how scientific data can be useful for informed judgement, as well as social policy making and program planning: (a) a fact book organized around the status of the American family and children on various educational, economic, health, social and psychological indicators; and (b) a multimedia product--The American Family: A Multimedia Encyclopedia of Research Findings--organized around family problems and issues similar to those in the fact book. The multimedia encyclopedia will show in interesting fashion (with pictures, sound, graphics, and animation) what science can tell us about the current status and well-being of the American family.